You're a little late
by Catakira
Summary: The night of the luau, Laura sits waiting in her room, dressed with the "Vampire Bait" dress she chose, when Carmilla walks in with two glasses of champagne. After losing her phone, Laura just hopes that the readheads come to save her in time. But they're a little late... (Carmilla fanfiction).


**You're a little late.**

"God, what am I doing...?" Carmilla mumbled, bitting her lower lip. If I didn't know she was thinking of drinking my blood, I would be pretty turned on by now. What? Don't judge me! You can see her in that corset, it's not my fault. I'm human! "Naïve, provincial girl... Entirely too tightly wound... Such a cliché..." She whispered out, her husky low voice making the hair at the back of my neck stand on end. I could feel the warmth of her hand on my back, spreading all over my skin. God, why did she have to take my phone away? I need to text Danny. This woman is going to eat me! "I oughta know better..."

"Gee, thanks." I said with a forced smile on my face, trying to loosen up a bit the weird atmosphere.

I looked at her, dressed in her leather pants and that corset. It looked incredible on her. If I didn't know she was going to eat me I would think she dressed up like that to flirt with me.

Actually, if I didn't know she was going to eat me, all this situation would look like she's trying to get into my pants.

That thought sent a chill down my spine and my lower stomach started feeling weird. I pressed my legs together and held on the hem of my dress. Oh, wait, yeah. The dress. I'm here as a bite. I have to get a way to reach my phone, and soon.

"And yet... There's something about you..." She said again. I felt her hand crawl up my shoulder and she held my ponytail, strocking my hair while she pulled it between her fingers.

"Maybe it's my keen fashion sense." I shrugged, smiling the best I could, but I'm pretty aware that I fail, panic starting to appear on my face as hers came closser.

She took a look of what I was wearing and I internally thought that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to offer myself for a Vampire Bait.

"No, it's definitely not that." She smiled, bitting the corner of her lip.

And she leaned in, her eyes glued to mine, fear started running through my vains while I saw her getting closer and closer, near to my neck. My pulse picked up, but for some reason I didn't pull back. I felt her hand on my leg, her fingers starting to rub circles on my sking, sending chills up my leg.

Her face was so close to mine I could feel her breath against my lips, her eyes still glued to my eyes. I felt her lips against mine and my eyes closed instantly, all the fear dissapearing and being substituted by need. A warm, pulling, almost painfull need that landed at the bottom of my stomach and crawled down to the space between my legs.

Her lips were warm, inviting. They moved perfectly over mine, making me feel warm. Her fingers traced circles on my legs, making goosebumps appear wherever her touch got to me. Her toungue made her way into my mouth, my heart racing while I tried to find a stable place to hold onto.

I felt her hand slide up my leg, under my dress, and I pulled away, trying to get some air to my lungs. And then I felt her hair against my neck and a warm breath next to my ear, her hands under my dress and my arms around her neck. She pulled me a little closer and I felt her nibble at my ear.

And I moaned.

I fucking **moaned.**

I know my face was turning red because it felt warm. What the heck were we doing?! She's a freaking Vampire, for hell's sake. Did I want to get killed?! And what if Danny and LaFontain walked in!? What if Perry walked in!?

Those thoughts left my mind when I felt Carmilla lift me up, my legs automatticly hugged her midsection while I could feel her breath against the skin of my neck. I shivered when her lips parted and her teeth captured part of my skin, but she didn't bite down. Well, she didn't bite down enough to brake the skin, but I was pretty sure that, by the way she was sucking, I would have a wonderfull hickey for the next morning.

It was when the warmth of her hand on my thight dissapeared that I noticed I was lying in her bed, _my_ yellow pillow under my head. Her hand travelled upwards over my dress and her lips landed back on my own, her fingers finding the hem of my special "vampire bait" dress and pulling it down, easily thanks to the size of the cleavage.

My fingers got lost in her black, curly, hair, when I felt her knee pressing against my core. A gasp escaping my mouth when her warm hair found one of my breasts. I felt her smile against my lips when she noticed that I didn't wear a bra. I smiled back and pulled her closser, all rational thought escaping me.

That was when I heared a group of steps in the hallway and, seconds after, Danny, followed by Perry and LaFontain, barged into the room.

**Hey guys!**

**It's been a long time since last time I wrote something! So here I come with my first Carmilla story. I just finished watching the series and GOD I love it.**

**So I'm just leaving this here. Leave a Review and feel free to message me if you have any ideas.**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
